User blog:MechaBlaze/How to counter the X bow
Introduction The X-bow is the most annoying card to deal with. It is a 6 elixir offensive building. But with a few counters, anyone can defeat this dirty card. These are 10 strategies I use to deal with the X-bow. Counter #1 Rocket (X-bow only or X-bow + Defense) The Rocket is a really good counter for the X-bow. It is also good against dealing with a bunch of defensive building surrounding the X-bow. It costs 6 elixir which is the same as the X-bow. It takes out the X-bow instantaneously, leaving you with the elixir advantage. Counter #2 Hog rider + Fireball (X-bow + Defense) This counter is good when your opponent has a Tesla beside his X-bow. Place the Hog Rider and get it to activate the tesla. Fireball both the tesla and the X-bow. Your hog should take out the tesla and then the X-bow. Counter #3 Hog Rider + Fireball + Spear Goblins or Bomber (X-bow + Barbarians) This counter works when he goes with X-bow + Barbarians. Same concept as counter #2. Don't forget to place down an AoE (Area of effect) troop such as Bomber or light troops such as Spear Goblins. The Hog Rider should take the X-bow out and your light or AoE troops will take out the Barbarians. Counter #4 Hog Rider + Defense ( X-bow + Giant Skeleton) To counter this, what I do is lure the Giant Skeleton in towards the defense, distract it using troops and send a Hog Rider to destroy the X-bow. That way, your troops will be targeted by the X-bow and the Hog Rider can go in and destroy the X-bow. If you try to fight at the bridge, The Giant Skeleton will block your Hog from approaching the X-bow (like the Barbarians blocking the Hog Rider from reaching the tower. If y ou want to fight at the bridge, put your Hog Rider a bit to the right or left (depending on where the X-bow is) and it should jump over the river, pass the Giant Skeleton and goes towards the X-Bow and destroy it. Counter #5 Giant Skeleton or Giant or Golem or PEKKA + troops (X-bow + Defense) Another way to counter the X-bow + Defense strategy is the Giant + troop or Giant Skeleton + troop. Giant has a lot of HP and he can be used as a meat shield to block the X-bow. Your troops can go in and destroy the defenses and the X-bow. There is also the Giant Skeleton where you get the to the X-bow, let him soak up the damage and let his death bomb destroy the X-bow. You need to have troops to block the X-bow if you want to have the death bomb of the Giant Skeleton the out the X-bow. Golem can also be used to distract and destroy the X-bow. Same goes for the PEKKA and Royal Giant. Counter #6 Barbarian Hut or Goblin Hut (X-bow + troops) To make the X-bow useless, place your Barbarian Hut in the center of your territory. When the opponent usess the X-bow, it should target the Barbaians spawning from the hut or the hut itself. The Barbarian Hut has a lot of hitpoints and can render the X-bow useless. For there you can use troops to take the X-bow out. The same concept applies with the Goblin Hut. Counter #7 Defenses (X-bow only) If oyur opponent places the X-bow too far in front, you can place a defense and it should take out the X-bow before it is even active. Counter #8 Balloon (X-bow + troops) Balloon can be used to take out the X-bow in an instant. Try to get him to the X-bow by placing troops as a distraction. Mini PEKKA can also be used like the Balloon X-bow counter. Counter #9 Minion Horde + Giant (X-bow + Defense) Try to get your Giant to the defenses and X-bow. Place down your Minion Horde and you should be able to take the X-bow out easily. Make sure he wastes his arrows or fireball or both before doing this. Counter #10 Hog Rider + Giant This applies to the Minion Horde + Giant strategy. Distract everything using your giant and get the Hog Rider to the X-bow. Conclusion These are my 10 counters for the X-bow. You don't always have to follow this counter strategy guide. You can always come up with what is betst for you Category:Blog posts